Angel's and Roses
by Kristi-730
Summary: A Rafe and Alison short Story


Alison Barrington sat curled up in a chair in her living room watching the wood in the fireplace burn. She was supposed to go have dinner with her Nana, but she couldn't go right now. She had to many things to think about and she couldn't do that there. She ran into her ex-best friend Livvie Locke at the Recovery Room, and all the emotions that she had pushed deep down inside were suddenly bubbling back to the surface.  
  
"Why Livvie?"She thought, "Why, out of the millions of people in the world, did Rafe have to choose her to marry? I'm the one he really loves."  
  
It's wasn't supposed to be this way. It never was supposed to be this way. She should have been the one to find him. She should be the one married to him. The one carrying his child.  
  
"I can see it already -- a little boy that looks just like you."she had once said. "You know what I see? I see a little girl who looks just like you, only a little smaller."he told her. But now he was with Livvie, and she was carrying the child that should have been her's. ***** Across town Rafe walked in the door carrying a dozen pink roses.  
  
"Livvie!"He called out, "I'm home."  
  
He put the roses in a pitcher and walked around the house looking for her. Finally he found a note posted on the refridgerator. 'Rafe', it read 'went to see my dad. Be back home around six. Love, Your wife.' He went and sat down on the couch and turned on the television. He had half-an-hour before Livvie was to come home, so he figured he would see what's going on around the world, so he turned on CNN. After a while he got really depressed with all the bad things that was going on around the world, so he shut the tv off. His eyes glanced over to the roses that were sitting on the table and he could feel a memory coming to him, if only he could reach it. And then all of a sudden he saw it. He and Alison were in the park and she was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
***"Please, please. Just, like, one teeny, tiny little thing, just anything, right -- I mean, you don't have to, like, move a mountain or something, unless -- unless you really want to--"She told him He finally gave in. "Ok, ok, ok, fine. One thing. Mm-hmm. What's your favorite flower?" "Pink roses. " "Oh. You mean like this one?" He pulled out a long stem pink rose from inside his jacket "Oh, that's so cool!"she squeeled. ***  
  
And just like that the memory was gone. As quickly as it came, it disapeared. He had to go see Alison to find out exactly what he had remembered. *****  
  
Still in her chair, Alison sat re-reading her favorite book; A Walk To Remember when Rafe knocked on the door. Slowly she got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Hold your horses."She muttered turning the handle. She swung the door open and was shocked when she saw Rafe standing on the other side. "Rafe?"She asked. "Hey Alison. Can I come in?" "Sure." She ushered him in, "What are you doing here?" "I think I remembered something." "You do?"she said with hope in her voice "Yeah, we were in the park and you wanted me to do something so, I asked you what your favorite flower was and you told me pink roses, and I pulled..." "You pulled one out from behind your back. I remember." "So it was real."  
  
They both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Was that the first time you've remembered something?"Alison asked "Yeah. It was like one minute I was looking at these roses that were on the table, and then the next minute I was remembering that moment." "It's a start. Right?" "I want to remember more."he told her "Are you sure?" "Yes. It's like this gate has been lifted and I figure, if I can remember one thing, why not try to remember more?" "I have something that might help."  
  
Alison walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book that said 'Memories' on the front.  
  
"I put this together shortly after you left. It's a scrapbook. In here is everything that meant something to us." Rafe opened it and began looking through the pages. "What's this all about?"He asked showing her a picture of two snow angel's. "Those are the snow angel's that we made. You see, you told me that you had never made snow angel's before, so I wanted to give you that. And I did."  
  
He looked at the picture trying to pull the memory that he knew was barried deep down inside out. Then it appeared, like a movie playing on a screen.  
  
***"Snow angels! You know, not to brag, but mine is perfect."Rafe told her looking at the masterpieces that they had made in the snow. "Oh, well, note to self -- angels are competitive."***  
  
"You called me an angel."He told her taking his eyes away from the scrapbook. "Yes, I did." "So, what Lucy said about me being from heaven, was that true?" "Yes." "Well, you know, if vampires can be real, why not angel's right."  
  
Alison smiled a little smile,and put her hand on his.  
  
"How did I die?"he asked with a serious tone in his voice. "You were killed trying to save a girl." "And why was I sent back?" "To help protect Port Charles from Caleb. And then, after Caleb was destroyed you stayed behind to put the couples that he ripped apart, back together." "And that's when we grew closer." "Yeah, I tried to talk myself into believing that what I was feeling for you were just feelings that friends have for each other but that wasn't true." "And I felt those same feelings for you."  
  
He moved his head closer to her's and gently kissed her lips. That kiss lasted only a few moments, but felt like a lifetime. Then suddenly Rafe pulled away.  
  
"I have to go."He exclaimed, "Livvie's waiting for me at home."  
  
He then rushed out the door and down the steps leaving Alison hurt and confused.  
  
***** Rafe was glad to see that Livvie still wasn't home when he walked through the door.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking?"he asked himself, "You're married to Livvie, Rafe. You can't just go around kissing other girls. And you you definetly cannot be in love with them." "Ah ha ha. So you do love her."Ed said appearing behind him. "Dad?"Rafe asked turning around, and then he questioned himself about how he knew that. "Hey son, long time no see. You know I was really starting to think that you would never admit how you felt." "I'm married with a child on the way, okay Ed. I cannot hurt Livvie like that." "Son, just open your eyes and see what's right in front of you! Alison is your soulmate." "You don't think I know that?! It's killing me that I love Alison so much and I can't be with her." "Love conqures all. Now you have to listen to your heart, what is it telling you?" "You know what it's telling me." "Then you know what you need to do then, don't you." "Yeah, I do." "Rafe?"Livvie asked opening the door, "Who are you talking to honey?"  
  
He looked around, but Ed had already disapeared.  
  
"No one. But there is something that we need to talk about."He told her.  
  
***** Rafe sat on a bale of hay with his knee's pulled up to his chest. This was his and Alison's place, he knew that now. Ever since he came back this was the only place that he felt home at. But if only he knew why. But then he saw it, the reason why he felt so at home there.  
  
*** He and Alison were standing in front of each other surrounded by stones in the shape of a circle. Her hair was pulled back on the sides and held by flowers. "I came here an angel, blessed with an angel's powers. But I will leave here a man much more blessed by your love. People say, you know, that there's only angels in heaven, but I've been here and there and I know better. See, angels live in the hearts of those who dare to love. And how lucky am I to meet the most incredible angel of all. "He told her. "Rafe."Alison said embarressed "Yeah. It's true, angel."  
  
He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Wait. Wait, wait. You're not supposed to kiss me till after." "And I couldn't wait." "I love you." "People spend forever searching and looking, on a journey to nowhere. And you know what? I guess that could've been me, except i found you. And now I know that my journey began and is going to end with you." He then looked at the stones that were surrounding them, "I bet you're wondering, maybe, what these stones are for --" "Oh, yes."Alison interupted. "That I put around here. Well, the thing is I didn't have a ring that I could give you, so this kind of is the same thing. I mean, it's not 14 karat, but it's the best I can do. It represents the bond of our love -- an infinite circle without beginning or end, never to be broken. Alison Barrington, I promise that i will carry our love with me forever. We will be joined together as one for now and into eternity." Alison looked directly into his eyes, "And I promise you, Rafe Kovich, to carry your love with me forever. My heart and soul now belongs to you from now through eternity." "And now, under the eyes of god, we belong to each other. " "Now you may kiss your bride. "She instructed.***  
  
"Rafe?"Alison asked from the door of the barn, "What are you doing here?" "I was thinking about you. About how much I love you."he told her getting up. "What?"she asked praying that she had heard him right. "I love you Alison." "Rafe, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say those words." "And you have no idea how long I've been waiting to say them."  
  
Rafe gave her a kiss, just like he did earlier that day, but this time it was Alison who pulled away.  
  
"What about Livvie?"She asked. "She and I are getting a divorce." "I'm so sorry. I know that this must be hard for you, especially because of the baby and everything." "Don't be sorry. The baby may not even be mine. We were fighting after I told her that I wanted a divorce and she told me that the baby wasn't mine. Tommorrow we're going to get another DNA test." ***** Four months later, on Christmas day, Alison and Rafe stood infront of all of their family and friends being joined together for all eternity. She was wearing a long white dress, that went down just enough in the back to show off her tattoo of a pink rose, and Rafe was wearing a classic black tuxedo. "...and now I know what it's like to really love someone, when it seems like it's impossible. For better or worse,"Alison said holding Rafe's hand tighter, "in sickness and in health, Forever and Forever. The love you carry inside of you that one minute can rip you apart and the next make your heart beat faster and faster." "I feel so lucky just to be standing with you here right now, and have nothing but love in your eyes coming toward me after everything that I did. You know what? Loving you is like breathig. And just as much as air or water, you give me life. "Rafe ran his hand along the side of Alison's face. "Oh Rafe." "It's the most purest,most holy thing god has ever created, that has ever happened to me. Ever. And I love you, I love you so much." "Now, you may kiss your bride."The reverend said stepping back. "My wife. My Alison."Rafe whispered into his wife's ear. 


End file.
